


Everything You Want

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idol Verse, Jackson gets presents, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Tongue Fucking, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson gets some good loving on his birthday.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Kudos: 45





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I’m a day or so late (depending on what time zone you’re in) but I was so busy I forgot to finish the one shot properly and here it is! Another one for the Bottom!Wang and Top!Tuan enthusiasts <3
> 
> In this fic, Mark and Jackson celebrate the younger’s birthday together by having a lot of sex. Now isn’t that great? There’s also fluff at the end, I don’t know how you’ll feel about it but please give it a try!
> 
> These days, because of the quarantine and all, I’m going insane inside my house but trying to write as well as study. Some unfortunate souls still have online examinations and I am one of them. That means in a few months I won’t be able to upload anything as regularly as I do now but I’ll definitely try to!
> 
> P.S: I made a Twitter account to talk to my readers and meet some mutuals so come visit my profile when you can! @/MarkieTWay
> 
> Oh and, happy belated birthday to Jackson!

Mark had gotten up early that day, leaving behind the warmth of the bed as he prepared for a hectic schedule. It had been the early hours of morning when he showered, ate and busied himself with phone calls and emails. Forgoing a shirt and wearing only an old pair of tracksuit bottoms as he set about the day, he became too busy dealing with everything to register that his lover was awake, pouting alone in their bed.

Upset that he’d woken without his lover’s warmth, Jackson freshened up before seeking the other out. Later, clad only in a towel after his shower, he walked back to their room to find the other sitting leisurely on the bed, playing on his phone. At the sight, the older man’s interest peaked, discarding the device as he stepped closer to the younger. Jackson in only a towel and nothing else was a gorgeous sight. Silently doing his regular facial routine, the younger ignored the other approaching him as he faced the mirror. He could see the older coming but paid no attention, his routine being more important. Creeping up behind him, Mark stared at their reflections as he snaked his arm around the younger’s middle and leaned his chin against his shoulder. The older man rubbed his hands up and down Jackson’s chest as he peppered light pecks on the younger’s collarbone. He was extremely turned on at the sight and something had to be done about that.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Mark whispered in the younger’s ear, his hot breath making Jackson shiver. Taking hold of the towel, he tore it away, satisfied as he finally removed the barrier between them. He stared at the naked body in front of him, letting his hands roam around every inch of it in wonder.

“I want to lay your naked ass on the bed, press you into the mattress as I fuck into you until you’re begging for more before I flip us over.” The older described his fantasies as he attached his lips to the younger’s collarbone, sucking at a sweet spot and making Jackson tilt his head back as he imagined the scene.

With his hands sliding down the younger’s bare chest, touching the hard abs as Jackson started breathing hot and heavily, Mark nibbled at the other’s ears as he continued, “I want you to take my dick inside and ride me, bouncing and moaning as it impales you.” At the harshness of his words, Mark’s hands shot towards the younger’s lower region, pressing at his thighs and between his legs as he teased closer to the younger’s cock. He ground his crotch against Jackson’s ass letting the other feel how hard he’d gotten just from looking at his body, touching his body.

A hand went back on the younger’s chest, fiddling with his nipples and watching as Jackson held back a moan. It made Mark go crazy when the other tried to muffle his beautiful sounds, so crazy that his fantasies went wild, “I want you to take all the pain with only my spit to ease you. I want you to come untouched.”

“But it’s your day so you decide, birthday boy.” He spun the younger around to face him, holding him by his waist as he smiled at Jackson. Leaning in, Mark pressed his lips against the birthday boy, Jackson’s own hands coming up to cup his face as he responded.

When Mark asked him yet again what he wanted, ensuring him that he’d fulfil all of his desires, Jackson raised an eyebrow as he smirked and replied, “I want all of that.” Pulling back in for more kisses, Jackson urged his lover to take control, to do everything he said and keep to his words. With Mark’s arms wound tightly around him, he pushed the older back until they hit the bed, falling back as he straddled his lover.

“Well then, I should give you everything you want.” Mark’s voice was deep and low, all to arousing and going straight to the younger’s lower regions.

Their kisses delved deeper, more urgent as the pace fastened, wanting to explore every inch of each other’s mouths. Jackson tugged at the older’s tracksuits, pulling them off with haste in a desperate need to match his naked form. Hands roaming and mouths moaning, they continued making out as their crotches rubbed against each other.

When an idea struck his mind, Mark voiced his desires, seeking the younger’s approval, “Suck my cock while I fuck you with my tongue?” The younger was all too eager to get on with it, pouncing on all fours above the older. Jackson was faced with his boyfriend’s hardened cock, gripping on the other’s thighs as he kissed the tip and moaning as he felt the touch on his ass. Smirking at the brilliance of his idea, Mark peppered kisses on the ass cheeks, his hands spreading them apart. He licked the crevice with a long, stride sweep of his tongue, moaning at the sweet taste. “Your ass is my favourite thing to eat, baby, so delicious. Why is it so tasty?” Hungry for more, he squeezed the cheeks as the younger choked on his cock before his tongue found the entrance of the younger’s hole.

They raced to see who would come first, both their competitive streaks becoming fiercer the dirtier they got. Jackson, with his brilliant mouth, had been taking the cock inside inch by inch after wetting it with slow licks.

As Mark tongued the hole deeper and pressed in, Jackson choked on the cock as it hit the back of his throat. Bobbing his head, the younger sucked faster and faster while the older swirled his tongue and dug his fingers into the ass. Unable to contain himself, Mark dripped in precum making the younger smirk as he deep throated the cock and forced a release, swallowing the hot liquid all the way down. Moaning in sync as the older bucked up and pressed his cock even deeper, Mark bit into the younger’s ass cheeks leaving Jackson to cry out in both pain and pleasure. “I love it when you swallow my seed. You’re so good to me, baby.” He praised the younger making the Hong Kong native flutter as he voiced his appreciation of the compliment in wanton moans.

Watching the younger swallow, Mark took hold of Jackson’s cock, pumping it as his tongue stretched the hole it had been working on. He stroked the hardness wanting to get the younger hot and bothered more than before but Jackson wasn’t having any of it. The younger one was already so horny.

Panting, Jackson got up, shifting 180 degrees to face the older and straddle his lap once again as he kissed him hard and fast. “Are you going to treat me?” He hovered his lips as his arms snaked around the older’s neck, “Treat me to your thick, big cock in the asshole that you love so much?” Teasing his lover, Jackson rolled his body down, their crotches meeting and the friction making them both groan.

His recovery time being so quick, Mark became hard once more and flipped them over, pressing the younger into the mattress. Wanting to show his love, Mark’s hands roamed the younger’s body, kissing his way down the other’s chest until his hands and lips pressed against Jackson’s torso. His lips traced over the younger’s hipbone, teasing lower and pressing gentle pecks on the birthday boy’s sensitivity. Fisting the sheets, Jackson brought them over his eyes as his hand rested on his forehead, his heart racing and his body twitching as Mark worked wonders on his body. The younger grunted, the sounds he made with his mouth so exquisite that Mark bit down on his skin.

Raking his hands down the younger’s thighs, he hooked Jackson’s legs to lock around his hips before claiming his lips again. He’d dived in for a kiss full of passion as their tongues clashed and spit formed around the mouths each time they parted, wanting to swallow each other whole as they met back for more. Intertwining their fingers together, he stretched their arms out as he gave small kisses on the younger’s chest. Focusing on the younger’s relatively new tattoo, he smiled. His baby had gone through so much pain for that.

Aligning himself to the younger’s entrance, he circled the hole before entering carefully and inching closer as his cock painfully tore into Jackson. Choosing to forego lube would be painful, of course, but watching the younger bite his lip, Mark tsked in disapproval. “No, no, no.” He shook his head. “None of that. I want to hear you.”

In an instant, Jackson opened his mouth letting out little grunts as the cock buried inside him, going in deeper until it hit his prostate. “Ugh, oh my god! Right there! Ugh!” His loud moan echoed in the room making the older smile crazily as he thrusted in and out, going all the way in and all the way out, hitting the prostate repeatedly as the moaning mess beneath him tightened his hands around the older’s. It was so fucking good. Their fingers interlocked once again, Jackson squeezed at them to the point where his blood circulation was almost cut off.

Bringing their arms upwards, Mark hovered his lips over the younger, still thrusting inside, as their eyes locked. “You’re so tight, baby, so beautiful.” He whispered, his lips following the other, “I know you love it when I fuck you and make you moan until you’re screaming.” Humming in approval, Jackson separated their fingers, opting to wrap his arms around the older’s neck and let the other fuck into him with such intimacy as Mark shaped his cock into the younger’s hole. The older followed, his hands resting beside the other’s head as their bodies fell into a tight embrace, their lips melting together with not a single gap between them. All Mark wanted was to make the birthday boy feel good, to give him everything he wanted.

His thrusts set at a steady pace, the older tried to watch his lover’s expressions but his mind could not handle such beauty and that led to an abundance of short pecks all over Jackson’s face. Wanting to change things up, Mark flipped them over, sitting up with his legs stretched out as his cock was still buried inside the younger and moaning at the movement. He unlocked their fingers, shifting his hands to roam the younger’s body as he kissed him, his tongue exploring the other’s mouth in a desperate need for more. As their lips parted, he whispered, holding on to the younger’s face, “Ride me.”

At the command, Jackson pressed his hands against the older’s shoulders, his legs bent in a kneeling position, as he inserted the withdrawn cock into his asshole, arching back as the sensation hit him. “Are you going to fuck yourself with my cock?” Testing the younger’s patience, Mark teased him as he bucked his hips up, forcing his cock deeper. “Are you going to take my cock in your beautiful, pink hole and moan like the sexy beast you are?”

Unable to speak, Jackson moaned as he approved of the older’s words, bouncing faster on the cock, up and down, as he shifted around it. Mark’s cock reached everywhere inside the younger’s hole, Jackson’s mouth filled with loud noises, voicing his appreciation of the older. “Hyung! You’re so good to me. Your cock! Ah!”

The older reacted well to the sounds, kissing the younger’s chest as his hands massaged Jackson’s ass. Licking his way up, Mark bit down on Jackson’s collarbone as he left sweet lovebites on the other’s milky skin. He bucked up his hips at the appreciative words, his cock going further up the younger’s hole.

Remembering his own neglected cock and his boyfriend’s request that he come untouched, Jackson groaned as he lowered himself down, taking the older’s cock deeper inside, knowing that if he fucked himself with it hard enough, he’d spill. Bouncing with more and more friction, he forced a choke out of his lover as his eagerness overtook him. The pain soon washed away as the pleasure consumed him. His hands cupping the older man’s face, Jackson pulled his lover closer for a deep kiss and as the older grazed his teeth on his bottom lip, he couldn’t help himself when he let out an increasingly loud moan.

Mark was doing all kinds of things to him and to his body that he could no longer contain himself. Biting back with the same strength, Jackson whined, begging for release. He could feel himself about to give but he wanted to come with the older. Quickening his pace as he bounced on the cock, Jackson started sucking on Mark’s collarbone, biting down hard and gasping as he commanded, “Come with me.”

With the desire to obey his lover, Mark, already dripping in precum, bucked up his hips and grabbed hold of the younger’s back as he soon began to lose himself in Jackson. Riding their high together and reaching their climax, they spilled onto each other, Mark releasing himself into the younger’s hole and Jackson spilling between them. Falling back on the bed as they finished, Jackson lay on top of the Mark, both panting as the sweat trickled down. They loved it. Brushing Jackson’s hair away from his eyes, Mark cupped his face as he brought the younger down along with him, kissing the other sweetly as he whispered, “Happy birthday, baby.”

Laying like that for some time, Jackson felt the cum slither out of his hole as he got up. “I’m all sticky!” He whined. Though it was a good feeling during sex, having the older’s cum drip out of his hole afterwards wasn’t as great as it seemed. Receiving a laugh from the other, Jackson lay on Mark’s side, his fingers trailing up the older’s naked chest as he whispered, “Want to shower together?”

Showering wasn’t exactly the first thought they had when they entered the bathroom, going for another round to release their sexual desire against the tiles of the wall. Giving in to the younger’s wishes, Mark worked his fingers inside the other as Jackson slumped against the wall, thankful for the showermat as he struggled to keep upright. Jackson repaid the favour, rubbing their cocks together and jerking them off while the older bore into his skin.

It was when they actually started shower that it all became much sweeter. Taking care of the birthday boy, Mark helped him wash his back and his hair, Jackson reciprocating, as they shared innocent kisses like they hadn’t been jumping on each other before.

As Mark came out the shower first, he dressed quickly, gathering the younger’s clothes and putting them in the bathroom before checking his phone. He’d seen the messages telling him the guests would be here soon, replying that they shouldn’t ring and he’d let them up. It would ruin everything if Jackson heard the doorbell. At lightning speed, he fixed up the living room with a few bits and bobs as the banners and balloons he’d set up earlier were still there, getting out the cake. As the guests soon filed into the apartment, they hid behind the couch and wherever they could while Mark set up the video call, signalling everyone to keep hush.

Going back to the bedroom, Mark found his boyfriend on his phone, taking a few selfies. When he’d been spotted, Jackson walked up to him, giving a small peck, “Thank you for the best birthday morning.”

“Come on, let me show you something.” He turned behind the younger, covering his eyes.

Jackson laughed. “If it’s some kinky shit, I’m down for it, probably.” Slapping the younger’s mouth shut as they approached the door, Mark could only hope the others hadn’t heard.

Screaming at the surprise of everyone shouting ‘Happy Birthday!’ as his eyes were uncovered, Jackson teared up as he saw his fellow members jump up from behind the couch and his parents on his boyfriend’s laptop. It was such a sweet and unexpected thing; he had thought they were all too busy.

Jackson was so happy at that moment. He had his close friends and his parents with him on his special day, all arranged by the one he loved, and he didn’t dare ask for more. His friends came up to hug him one by one, handing over a number of presents. “You might want to open the blue one later.” Jaebeom whispered to him as he handed a bag to the younger.

Throughout the day, they chatted and laughed with great food and great company, Jackson’s parents staying online thanks to the always charged devices. Though it was a shame they couldn’t actually be there, the birthday boy understood the situation and remained all too thankful for the lucky arrangement, something that had been arranged by his lover. In truth, the younger was surprised how Mark would have gotten away with such planning and preparation until he recalled how sneaky the man actually was. He was just thankful he could be with the ones he loved.

When the guests had left and he’d bid his parents a tearful goodbye, Jackson sat on the bed surrounded with his presents. Opening most of them, his heart fluttered seeing the gifts his friends had put deep thought into, feeling loved and appreciated by them all. However, his curiosity got the best of him as he tore open the second present from Jaebeom, the blue one that he said should be revealed in private, only to reveal a candy G string. Horrified at the thought of his hyung buying something so sexual for him, he squeaked aloud, attracting Mark’s attention. 

Seeing the item in the younger’s hand, Mark cursed before letting out an amused laugh. “Jaebeom keeps saying we’re horndogs so he thought he might as well give us some suggestions.” He eyed the younger, zoning in on his reaction. (Mark actually wanted Jackson to try it on, he had a sweet tooth you see, but he wasn’t going to admit to that yet.) As he watched the younger’s cheeks colour, he teased Jackson, “Why are you blushing? You wanted kinky shit, remember?”

Wanting to give his own private gift, Mark set out to find the present he had personally put so much thought into choosing from the drawer under the bed. He presented it in his lover’s hands, indicating the younger to open it. “You got me a cock cage?!” Jackson exclaimed, his face turning a deep shade of red after he’d ripped the box open.

“Jinyoung gave you a vibrator as well.”

“Huh?” Confused, Jackson didn’t understand what the other was saying. He was sure the Korean had gotten him a Cartier bracelet.

Explaining further, Mark went on, “Well, he gave it to me but it’s for you.” He smirked as he spoke, silently thanking Jinyoung for the gift. Really, he couldn’t wait to use it.

“Oh my gosh, you smug bastard. You’re loving this aren’t you?” Jackson watched the other’s expressions. He himself felt like pulling his hair out at the thought of his friends buying them sex toys.

“Well,” At that, Mark had brightened, his voice sultry and his mind in the gutter as he sat down beside his lover, enveloping the man in a side hug, “can’t say I’m not.”

Embarrassed, Jackson buried his head in his hands as he groaned. “This is all because of you!” The phrase made the older laugh as Jackson was brought closer against his chest.

Despite it all, Jackson thought it was one of his best birthdays to date.

**Author's Note:**

> So how’d you like it? Was it good? Please let me know with your kudos and your comments!
> 
> This one was over 3k words which is what I call progress compared to the drabbles and chatfic I started off writing. About the chatfic actually, I do hope to update it but I can’t seem to find content in my head for that but hopefully I will soon!
> 
> As I said before, I’m working on some other fics but I’m trying to mix up the genres. Don’t worry, I still have a lot smut in mind but I’m trying my hand in angst and let me tell you this, there’s a fic I’m writing at the moment that’s almost 4K words and it makes my heart heavy how sad it is.
> 
> Anyway, happy belated birthday to Jackson (once again!) and see you all soon!
> 
> Twitter: @/MarkieTWay


End file.
